Road Trip Romance
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: four certain pairs are going on the road for two weeks. will they enjoy the trip or not? pairs:nejiten shikaino narusaku sasuhina.


_Hi this is my new story that I've been working for weeks it sort of came to me for some reason anyway I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: a reminder I don't own Naruto or Durarara they belong to their owners anyway as I said before enjoy the story. Ja ne_

_Road trip_

_**Green emerald eyes and pearly white lilac eyes blinked as they stared a blond and raven haired males arguing as they were outside in front of a mini van.**_

"_**there's no way I'm letting a loser like you drive the van" the raven said.**_

"_**well I'm not letting a bastard drive the van either" the blond said.**_

"_**dobe" the raven said.**_

"_**teme" the blond said.**_

_**Making the two females twitch at their childish fight.**_

"_**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND DECIDE WHO DRIVES" yelled the green eyed female.**_

"_**we don't have all day you know we're suppose to get Shikamaru and Ino " the lilac eyed female said.**_

"_**well he won't let me" said both males pointing at one another.**_

_**Then two figures came one was a male with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and the other was a female with long brown haired that is held in two buns.**_

"_**they haven't decided on who drives yet?" the female asked.**_

"_**you know it" said the two females sighing.**_

"_**this is hopeless I'll drive" the male said then he glared at the blond and raven.**_

"_**and I don't want any of you to complain alright now shut up, put the rest of the stuffs in the car, get in the van and let's go already" he said.**_

"_**hn" the raven said.**_

"_**fine whatever" the blond said.**_

"_**Sasuke" the lilac eyed female said twitching.**_

"_**Naruto" the green eyed female said also twitching.**_

"_**JUST DO WHAT NEJI TELLS YOU AND LET'S GO" they shouted at their boyfriends also glaring at them..**_

_**Then the two males began to shake as their girlfriends went inside of the van.**_

"_**you two just had to piss them off" the brown haired female said as she too went inside the van.**_

_**After the three females were inside of the van the guys finished putting the stuffs away before going inside of the van and the brown haired male started to drive as the two males glared at each other.**_

_**As Neji drove the van he stopped at a house where a blonde haired blue eyed female came out of the house dragging a brunet by the scruff of his shirt and they went inside the van.**_

_**The blonde haired female was in between the pink haired and indigo haired females while her boyfriend was in the passengers seat.**_

"_**why do I have to go to this troublesome trip?" Shikamaru asked**_

"_**because it's a couples trip only Shika. Don't tell you don't want to spend two weeks on this trip with me" Ino said as she began to tear up while Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten(even though she is in between Sasuke and Naruto) began to comfort her while glaring at Shikamaru.**_

"_**you better say something to get her to stop" Neji said never taking his eyes off the road.**_

"_**and make it quick Shika" Naruto said as he and Sasuke pleaded while glaring at him as well.**_

"_**fine, I do want to spend two weeks with you Ino" Shikamaru said.**_

"_**I knew you love me" Ino said beaming.**_

_**Causing the four males to sweat drop, but more Shikamaru was sweat dropping and sighing while muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.**_

_**After that the car was in silence for a few seconds when there was a rumble in which everyone turned to stare at Naruto blushing in embarrassment.**_

"_**sorry…guess I'm hungry" he said laughing nervously**_

"_**you dobe" Sasuke said**_

"_**I guess we could go get a couple of grubs before we continue what do you say Neji" Tenten said as she stared at her boyfriend.**_

"_**fine" Neji said. As he turned the corner at a Burger King restaurant and parked the car.**_

_**After he parked the car everyone got out of the van and went inside the restaurant.**_

_**Ten minutes later they came out with their orders and went back inside the car this time Shikamaru was going to drive thanks to Ino who is sitting in the passengers seat.**_

"_**troublesome" Shikamaru said, but he began to start the car and drove off.**_

_**As the car began to move Naruto turned to the back to see his girlfriend, Tenten, and Hinata texting.**_

"_**who are you texting to?" he asked**_

"_**Ino" Sakura said.**_

"_**Tenten" Hinata said**_

"_**Hinata" Ino said when she turned to face the back.**_

"_**Sakura" Tenten said.**_

"_**okay" Naruto said before he turned back to the front sweat dropping and so were Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru as well as they also sweat dropping.**_

_**After that the car was silence and the only sound there is was the sound of texting and giggles from the four girls.**_

'_**troublesome' **_**Shikamaru thought as he drove.**

**Then he noticed the arrow on the gas a quarter full so he went to the nearest gas station and turned to the back.**

"**okay who's going to fill the car up?" he asked**

"**why can't you do it?" Ino asked never taking her eyes off her cell phone still texting.**

"**cause it'd be too troublesome and I'm already driving" Shikamaru replied**

"**Sasuke why don't you fill the tank" suggested Hinata.**

"**why me? Why not the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face his girlfriend who was not even looking at him.**

"**Naruto can do the next one" Sakura said.**

"**why me?" Naruto asked as he too turned around to face his girlfriend.**

"**cause I said so. Plus you have to contribute too" Sakura said.**

"**hn" Sasuke said as he unbuckled his seatbelt opened the door and left the car and went inside the store to pay before coming out to fill the tank up.**

**As Sasuke was filling up the gas tank, Neji began to sigh.**

"**what's up Neji?" Naruto asked as he face the Hyuuga male.**

"**nothing, we still have a long way to go before getting to the destination" Neji said.**

"**you think Shikamaru can handle driving for another mile?" Naruto asked**

"**no" Neji said.**

**As he and Naruto turned to the front to see Shikamaru put his head down on the steering wheel.**

**Just then they heard the girls stopped texting as they turn off their phones and Ino getting out of the car to go to where Shikamaru was sitting, opened his door, unbuckled him, and push him to the passengers seat. And she got on the driver's seat as Shikamaru woke up to put his seatbelt on before going back to sleep.**

"**I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to drive" Ino said as she turned to face the back.**

"**maybe I should drive" Tenten said.**

"**no, you sit I'll drive" Ino said.**

**Just then Sasuke came back inside the car, went to his seat and put on his seatbelt.**

"**let's go" he said.**

"**roger that" Ino said as she buckled up, started the car and drove off.**

**While they were driving Ino began to turn on the radio and just in time to hear 'bad boy' by Cascada in which the girls began to sing along to the song.**

_**Remember the feelings, remember the dayMy stone heart was breakingMy love ran awayThis moments I knew I would be someone elseMy love turned around and I fellBe my bad boy, be my manBe my week-end loverBut don't be my friendYou can be my bad boyBut understandThat I don't need you in my life againWon't you be my bad boy, be my manBe my week-end loverBut don't be my friendYou can be my bad boyBut understandThat I don't need you againNo I don't need you againYou once made this promiseTo stay by my sideBut after some time you just pushed me asideYou never thought that a girl could be strongNow I'll show you how to go onBe my bad boy, be my manBe my week-end loverBut don't be my friendYou can be my bad boyBut understandThat I don't need you in my life againWon't you be my bad boy, be my manBe my week-end loverBut don't be my friendYou can be my bad boyBut understandThat I don't need you againNo I don't need you again **_

After the song was over another song came on the radio and the girls began to sing again.

When the song was over it was quiet in the car as Ino turned down the radio when a Miley Cyrus song came (no offense, but I don't like Miley Cyrus)

"why did you turn down the radio?" Neji asked.

"Miley Cyrus" answered the girls in a very cold tone.

Making the guys flinch at the tone.

Then the car was quiet once again. Then Ino turned back the radio when another song from another artist came on.

"that's more like it" Ino said.

"you said it" Sakura said.

"hey who's thirsty?" Tenten asked.

"I am" said everyone.

"so what do you want?" she asked as she turned to the back to open the coolers.

"cherry soda" Sakura said

"grape soda" Hinata said

"orange" said both Ino and Naruto

"sprite" answered Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

So Tenten got the sodas she gave the cherry and grape sodas to Sakura and Hinata, passed the orange sodas and the sprites to the front.

"thanks Tenten" everyone said. As she also got her coke.

"thanks babe" Neji said smirking making Tenten blush.

Taking a sip from his orange soda Naruto sigh in relief.

"ah that hits the spot" he said

"agreed" Ino said as she took a sip of her orange soda.

Then she got an idea.

"hey since we're going to be on the road for I don't know how long how about a game to pass the time" she suggested.

"what kind of game you have in mind?" Hinata asked

"truth or dare" Ino said grinning never taking her eyes off the road.

And everyone agreed to play. So they start the game with Ino.

"okay…Tenten truth or dare" she said.

"dare" Tenten said.

"okay…when I stop at the next light switch seats with Neji" Ino said

"okay, but why?" Tenten asked blinking in confusion.

And she wasn't the only one Neji was also confused.

"just do it" Ino said as she glared at them from the mirror.

"fine" Tenten said sighing.

There was a red light on so she and Neji unbuckled their seatbelts and switched seats. Now Tenten was back in between Naruto and Sasuke and Neji is now in between Sakura and Hinata in the far back.

When the light turned green Ino drove off again.

"my turn" Tenten said. Then she stared at the two guys she was sitting in between.

'_I wonder' _she thought.

"Sakura truth or dare" she said.

"huh? Uh dare" Sakura said

"I dare you to kiss Hinata in front of Neji" Tenten said

"are you serious?" Sakura asked

"very" Tenten said.

"alright…ready Hinata" Sakura said

"I guess" Hinata said.

So without further ado their faces were getting closer and closer until they crashed their lips together.

Causing the guys to have a nosebleed at the sight.

"good one Tenny" Ino said smirking.

"thanks" Tenten said smirking as well.

And both Sakura and Hinata were smirking as well, but also blushing.

A few seconds later the guys wiped away their bloody noses and the game continued.

"okay then Shikamaru truth or dare" Sakura said

"this is troublesome, but truth" Shikamaru said.

"wimp" Naruto muttered.

"okay I want you to tell us the truth and nothing but the truth got it" Sakura said

"got it" Shikamaru said

"what was your fantasy?" Sakura asked.

"my fantasy…well" hesitated Shikamaru as he looked at Ino and the others.

"come on Shika spill" Ino said.

"well, I've always had a fantasy that I was with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten and do them" Shikamaru said blushing.

"WHAT" everyone shouted.

" MY SAKURA/HINATA/TENTEN" shouted the guys in unison

As they saw red glaring at Shikamaru.

"it was just a fantasy I used to have since freshmen year" Shikamaru said.

"we weren't dating that time" Ino said.

"I know that" Shikamaru said.

Then he sigh after the long awkward pregnant silent.

"troublesome…Hinata truth or dare" he said

"um…truth" Hinata said.

"which kiss did you enjoy the most Sasuke's or Sakura's?" Shikamaru asked

"well, I'm sorry Sakura I liked your kiss, but I enjoy Sasuke's kisses even better" Hinata said

"it's okay Hinata I also enjoyed our kiss, but not as much as I love Naruto's kisses" Sakura said smiling at her best friend.

"okay…Neji-niisan truth or dare" Hinata said

"truth" Neji said.

"well…um…how many shampoos and conditioners you've used on your hair?" Hinata asked

"why did you ask that?" Neji asked

"just answer the question" Naruto said.

So Neji sighed and said

"50"

"hah, I win forehead pay up" Ino said.

"you're driving you pig" Sakura said.

"my turn…Naruto truth or dare" Neji said

"dare me" Naruto said grinning.

"I dare you to…I dare you to kiss Uchiha " Neji said smirking.

"WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Naruto shouted

"I don't to relive that kiss" Sasuke said.

Making Neji smirk some more before he turned to face Sakura and Hinata as they gave him a look .

"I guess what I said back then was true" he said

"what are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"well I hate to say this but your boyfriend and Uchiha are wimps" Neji said

"WE ARE NOT" shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

"Neji why would you say that?" Hinata asked

"they're wimps. Hinata I don't know why you're dating Uchiha" Neji said

"fine then" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's collar shirt and kissed him.

After that Sakura and Hinata were blushing and passed out due to nose bleeding.

"wow" Tenten said blushing as well.

After that the guys pulled away gagging after that kiss. After that it was Naruto's turn.

"teme truth or dare" he said

"truth" Sasuke said trying to control himself from killing Naruto and Neji.

"are you gay?" Naruto asked

In which he earned a bonk on the head by Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke

"no you dobe" Sasuke sneered. After that the game continued before they finished with the game and began to be bored again.

Then they made another stop when Sasuke decided to drive the van with Naruto in the passenger's seat while their girlfriends moved to the middle of the seats with Ino in between them and Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru were in the way back now and everyone were falling asleep except the two guys who were in the front. It was already dark.

"hey Sasuke?" Naruto whispered not to wake up everyone.

"what?" Sasuke whispered back never taking his eyes off the road.

"ever wonder how lucky we are to have Hinata and Sakura in our lives" whispered Naruto as he turned to stare at his sleeping girlfriend with Hinata and Ino as they were all sleeping.

"hn, yeah" Sasuke said as he took a peek in the mirror to see his girlfriend sleeping with Sakura and Ino. then his eyes went back to the road.

"heh, who would have thought that we'd be the lucky bastards that are dating the two most beautiful girls in Konoha" Naruto said.

"hn, so true" Sasuke said smirking. As the two guys were remembering the time that the girls finally agreed to go out with them.

_Flashback_

_**It was High School the guys were on the halls as they headed to their lockers to put their stuffs away from their last class when they saw Sakura and Hinata chatting with Tenten giggling. Then they got their things and headed to their next class.**_

_**With Naruto**_

_**Naruto was in his History class about to drone out at whatever Asuma-Sensei was saying when he felt a soft tap next to him. So he turned around to see Sakura sitting next to him smiling at him before going back to listen to whatever Asuma was saying making Naruto confused all of a sudden and blush as well.**_

_**With Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke was in his Science class taking notes at whatever Kakashi-Sensei was writing when his pencil broke.**_

'_**damn' he thought.**_

_**Then he felt a tap next to him so he turned around to see Hinata smiling at him handing him a spare pencil before going back to write down her notes at whatever Kakashi was writing on the board. Causing Sasuke to look confused and blush as well.**_

_**After school**_

_**The guys were about to walk out of the building when someone called Naruto's name.**_

"_**Naruto" and Naruto and Sasuke stopped to see Sakura and Hinata there smiling at them.**_

"_**yeah?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**can you walk me home?" Sakura asked blushing.**_

"_**me? Walk you home?" Naruto asked blushing as well.**_

"_**yeah, so how about it?" Sakura asked**_

"_**sure, see ya later Sasuke, Hinata" Naruto said before he and Sakura left the building.**_

"_**will you walk me home Sasuke?" Hinata asked.**_

_**Which shocked Sasuke as he nodded his head making Hinata giggle and blush before she walked towards Sasuke.**_

"_**shall we?" she asked as she turned to face him smiling.**_

"_**sure" Sasuke said. Before they left the building as well.**_

_**With Naruto and Sakura**_

_**The two were walking to Sakura's house when Naruto began to ask.**_

"_**why did you smile at me?"**_

"_**what do you mean?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**in History you sat next to me and smiled at me. You've never done that before" Naruto said.**_

"_**I haven't? I thought I have" Sakura said.**_

"_**not at me" Naruto said.**_

"_**oh…sorry" Sakura said.**_

"_**so why did you?" Naruto asked. As they stopped at Sakura's house**_

"_**because…" Sakura said pausing as she pecked on Naruto's cheek.**_

"_**I like you" she said.**_

"_**you do?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**yeah" Sakura said.**_

"_**then will you go out with me?" Naruto asked**_

"_**of course" Sakura said before she went inside her house leaving a very ecstatic Naruto.**_

_**With Sasuke and Hinata**_

_**As the two were heading to Hinata's house Sasuke asked.**_

"_**why?""why what?" Hinata asked.**_

"_**why did you do what you did in Science?" Sasuke asked**_

"_**you sat next to me, smiled at me and lend me your pencil you've never done that before" he said.**_

"_**of course I have" Hinata said.**_

"_**not with me you haven't" Sasuke said.**_

"_**I haven't? sorry" Hinata said.**_

"_**it's alright, but why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**I thought the answer was simple" Hinata said.**_

"_**what do you mean?" Sasuke asked as they stopped at Hinata's house.**_

"_**this…" Hinata said as she pecked Sasuke's cheek.**_

"_**I really like you" she said blushing a little.**_

"_**you like me?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**And Hinata nodded her head.**_

"_**will you go out with me Hinata?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**of course I will" Hinata said as she kissed Sasuke's cheek before going inside her house leaving a shocked and blushing Sasuke.**_

_End of flashback_

"yeah that was awesome" Naruto said sighing.

"hn" Sasuke said still driving.

Unknown to the guys Sakura and Hinata opened their eyes a little smiling before going back to sleep.

The next day

Naruto was now driving the car while Sasuke was in the passengers seat. Everyone were already awake.

"morning you sleeping beauties" he joked although he saw Sakura from the mirror and said.

"good morning my beauty" he said causing the pinkette to blush.

"good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura said still blushing.

"dobe" Sasuke said before he turned around to face Hinata smiling at her making her blush.

"good morning my beloved" he said.

"good morning Sasuke-kun" said a still blushing Hinata.

"yeah, yeah good morning to you all" Shikamaru said yawning.

"hn" Neji said.

"morning everyone" said Ino and Tenten in unison.

"hey wasn't Sasuke driving" Ino said.

"he was, but we switched a few hours ago" Naruto said. Still focusing on the road.

Which impressed Sakura when she saw her boyfriend focusing on the road. Just then Naruto looked at the gas tank to see that it's almost a quarter empty so he went to the nearest gas station and was about to tell Sasuke to fill up the car, but the Uchiha glared at him and said:

"you fill her up I filled her up last time"

"alright" Naruto said as he got out of the car, went inside the store to pay for it and then came outside to fill up the car.

"let's see since Naruto drove, Sasuke drove, Neji drove, Shika drove and I drove that leaves you three" Ino said staring at Tenten from behind her then turned back to the front to see Sakura and Hinata beside her.

"to drive so who's driving?" she asked.

"well you know how I am driving" Sakura said.

"I'm in the same boat" Hinata said.

"hard to believe it though I understand Sakura, but Hinata wow" Ino said

"what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused and so was Neji.

"how is Hinata when she drives?" Neji asked.

"she drives like a maniac and she panics I don't know why we ever let Sakura teach her" Tenten said.

"hey I resent that besides you two made me teach Hinata" Sakura said glaring at her two friends.

"Hinata…a maniac…I never would have imagine" Neji said.

Just then Naruto came back into the car after filling it up when he noticed that everyone were staring at Hinata.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"well everyone namely Sasuke and Neji just found out that Hinata drives exactly like Sakura" replied Shikamaru.

"I see" Naruto said turning white as he recalled the time he let Sakura drive.

**Flashback**

_**Naruto and Sakura were outside of the movie theatre as they were walking back to the parking lot where there parked Naruto's car. When Sakura began to blush and stare at her boyfriend.**_

"_**um…Naruto-kun" she said.**_

"_**yeah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**would it be alright if I drive?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**okay" Naruto said as he handed the keys to Sakura. Boy did he regret letting Sakura drive.**_

_**Not a few seconds had passed when Sakura drove she went like a maniac almost crashing into other cars and flipping the bird at some guy who was yelling.**_

"_**fuck you bitch" she said as she still drove while Naruto was praying in his mind.**_

**End of flashback**

After that experiment he never let the pink haired girl drive ever again.

"so Hinata you too" he said.

"yes, me too" Hinata said.

Then Sasuke realized something.

"now I remember" he said. As he recalled the time where he let Hinata drive his car when he was injured.

**Flashback**

_**Sasuke and Hinata were walking out of the hospital Hinata was helping her boyfriend down the steps careful not to injure his leg.**_

"_**are you alright?" she asked worried.**_

"_**yeah, nothing to worry about" Sasuke replied.**_

"_**Hinata can you drive since I can't?" he asked. And Hinata's face brightened.**_

"_**sure" she said.**_

_**As the two were at Sasuke's car. Hinata helped him inside the car and put on his seatbelt and she went to the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt and drove off.**_

_**Not a second after that Hinata was yelling and flipping off the other drivers as she drove causing a major crash of cars.**_

"_**move bitch" she said at the other cars. And Sasuke regretted letting his innocent , well not so innocent girlfriend drive his car.**_

**End of flashback**

And he turned white as he recalled that event.

"yeah, now I remember" he said.

Making everyone, except Hinata, shocked at that information.

"I'm guessing driving isn't the only thing Sakura has been teaching" Ino said.

"I didn't teach her to cuss that was Kymmie" Sakura said.

"actually she taught us both" she added.

"of course" Neji said sighing.

"okay then Naruto change seats with me I'm driving" Tenten said.

As he and Tenten got out of the car and switched seats. Now Tenten is in the driver's seat and Naruto was in the back with Neji and Shikamaru. After everyone was settled Tenten began to drive the car. As Tenten was driving she put on the radio and a song came in which the girls began to sing .

When the song ended Tenten began to ask.

"so where are we stopping this time?"

"let's find a rest stop" Naruto said

"okay" Tenten said as she drove still

until they stopped at another gas station and Naruto got out of the car to go inside to use the restroom and the other guys went after him since they also got to go leaving the girls in the car. But the girls took that opportunity to get a couple of clothes and changed inside the car since their boyfriends weren't there.

After they were done dressing the girls got out of the car and went inside the store to buy a few things they might need. Not before Tenten locked the car of course.

When the guys were out of the restroom they saw their girlfriends already changed and looking for some snacks in the store so the guys looked at each other and nodded before each went to his respective girlfriend to help them.

Shikamaru went over to Ino as she was deciding to get a Cheetos or a Doritos.

"I'd get the Doritos" he said making Ino jump in surprise.

"Shikamaru, don't do that" she said as she turned to face him.

And Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder before he grabbed a few bags of chips and grabbing the bag that Ino had.

"hey" she said.

"get the drinks for us. Knowing the guys they'll do the same to their girls" Shikamaru said before he went to the fridge waiting for Ino follow him, which she did, and went over to the fridge to get two bottles of water.

"water?" Shikamaru asked.

"yeah so what?" Ino asked glaring at her boyfriend.

"are you sure you want just water?" Shikamaru asked.

"of course not" Ino said before she got two bottles of Gatorade.

As soon as they got their things they went to pay for their things and went outside to see Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten outside of the van.

"what's going on? Where's the others?" Ino asked.

"they're changing in the car" Hinata said.

"they told us to wait outside so that they can change" Sakura added.

Just then the door was open and Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji came out with their changed clothes then Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and pushed him inside the car before the three got out and closed the door with Naruto shouting 'YOUR TURN'

While Shikamaru was changing his clothes the guys went beside their girlfriends holding them.

"don't think that's a bit too harsh Naruto?" Sakura asked

"nah, besides it was his turn" Naruto said.

Just then Shikamaru opened the door and got out of the car glaring at Naruto.

"I'll get you for this" he said.

"I'd like to see you try" Naruto smirked before he and Sakura got inside the car followed by Sasuke and Hinata and Neji and Tenten. Then Shikamaru and Ino went inside the car. With Tenten in driver's seat and Ino sitting next to her and drove off.

While they were driving everyone were having their own conversation. Sasuke and Neji were talking about business and such ,while Naruto was talking to Sakura, and Hinata telling them jokes making them laugh at his jokes, while Shikamaru was drifting to sleep again and Tenten and Ino were gossiping about stuffs that they're really interested in even though Tenten was driving.

"troublesome" Shikamaru said as he fell asleep.

Then he woke up when he heard a little bit of the conversation of what Ino and Tenten were talking about.

"and that's not all" he heard Ino say.

"what do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"well, the day when she called I ran into Sai" Ino said

When she said his name, Shikamaru began to see red at the mention of that guy's name.

"what? What did he say?" Tenten asked. And Shikamaru was curious.

"I'll explain later " Ino said.

And they began to talk something else. Meanwhile Shikamaru was curious about what happened between his girlfriend and her ex.

When the car was parked the couples got out of the car and were in awe as they saw the beach there and the girls squealed because that meant that they were going to put on their bikinis and show off in front of their boyfriends so they went to the car closed the door making the guys blink at the sudden rush. Minutes the door as open and the girls got out wearing their bathing suits and a towel wrapped around their waist.

After seeing their girlfriends in that state the guys went inside the car and changed into their swim trunks, got out of the car with towels over their shoulders. And the couples went into the hot yet warm sand as they walked until they found a spot put their items down and everyone except for Shikamaru and Ino went into the water.

While everyone were in the water Shikamaru was sitting on the towel in the shade and was watching Ino as she was putting some sun screen all over her body then handed the sunscreen to him and said.

"can you put some on my back? I can't reach it"

So Shikamaru grabbed the cream and Ino was lying on her belly and he put the sunscreen on her back. While he was putting the sunscreen he noticed that Sakura got out of the water and was walking towards them.

"hey" she said as she sat on her towel.

"hey" the pair responded.

"why are you out so early? I thought you wanted to get in the water with Naruto" Ino said as she turned to face her pink haired friend.

"I know, but problem is that he's busy competing with Sasuke again" Sakura said then she saw Hinata walking over to them.

"hey everyone" she said as she took her seat on her towel.

"don't tell me they're both fighting" Sakura said.

"like always" Hinata said sighing.

"Tenten and Neji are trying to calm them, but they're both stubborn" she said.

"of course" Sakura said sighing as well.

Then she got up, grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him to the water.

"where is she taking him?" Ino asked.

"I don't know" Hinata said. Then they saw Sakura throw Shikamaru into the water before coming back to them.

"now then where were we?" She asked.

"what the hell forehead? Why'd you throw my boyfriend in the water?" Ino asked.

"because he needs to help Neji and Tenten with the guys" Sakura said.

Just then Tenten came walking their way and sat on her towel.

"okay Ino spill" she said.

"fine I ran into Sai the other day" Ino began.

"when did that happen? And why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked

"three days before the trip and I wanted to tell you all" Ino replied.

"what happened between you two?" Hinata asked.

"well, nothing really just that he asked me out on a date" Ino said.

"WHAT" shouted the three in unison.

"oh hush up….anyway I said no and he told me that he regretted cheating on me, but I wouldn't buy into his bullshit so I turned him down" Ino said.

"okay, then what happened?" Tenten asked.

"well I ran into your ex-boyfriends as well" Ino said.

"well Lee and Kiba asked for you two and that they're happy that you're with Naruto and Sasuke and that they're both happy with Mitsuki and Tayuya" she said to Sakura and

Hinata.

Making said girls smile at her.

Then Ino turned to face Tenten with a look of worried.

"Kankuro told me that he wants you back and that he'll do anything to get you back" she said.

"I don't care about that lying bastard he can try all he want, but I'm not going back with him not after what he did when he cheated on me" Tenten said.

Just then they heard an argument and the four turned to face Naruto and Sasuke as they began to fight and argue in the water while Shikamaru and Neji were walking towards the girls and that's when Sakura and Hinata got up sighing.

"that's our cue" Sakura said as she and Hinata went over to where their boyfriends are.

And while they were gone Shikamaru and Neji arrived to where Ino and Tenten were and sat next to them.

"hey" Shikamaru said

"hey Shika" Ino said as she pecked Shikamaru on his cheek.

"why did you leave Naruto and Sasuke in the water?" Tenten asked.

"we're going to let Sakura and Hinata handle them" Neji said

"besides it'll too troublesome to stop them so the only way to stop them is their girlfriends" Shikamaru said. Then he rubbed his neck.

"damn that Sakura" he said.

"want me to massage it for you?" Ino asked. And Shikamaru nodded so Ino began to massage Shikamaru's neck.

Then the two pairs heard a splash and they turned to the water to see Sakura and Hinata splashing water on their boyfriends and Naruto and Sasuke looking at each other before splashing back and the pairs started a fight with the water they were all laughing.

"I'm glad that Hinata is happy" Neji said smiling a little at the sight of his cousin laughing and having a good time.

"well since dating Sasuke, Hinata has been very happy" Ino said.

"say Tenny do you remember back in High School when we found out about Sakura and Hinata dating Naruto and Sasuke?" she asked.

"oh, yeah" Tenten said as she recalled that event.

**Flashback**

_**Tenten and Ino were outside of the school building as they await for Sakura and Hinata to arrive when they saw them coming hand in hand with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. And their eyes widened as they saw them.**_

"_**the hell?" Ino asked.**_

"_**what in the world?" Tenten asked**_

_**When the pairs walked towards the building when they were in front of the girls, but they didn't seem to notice them as they were all wrapped up in one another as they went passed the two gaping girls and went inside the building.**_

_**At lunch Tenten and Ino were sitting down in their usual seat and they were accompanied by Sakura and Hinata as the two were sighing dreamily.**_

"_**okay what is going on?" Tenten asked breaking the silence.**_

"_**what are you talking about Tenten?" Hinata asked.**_

"_**this morning. What the hell is that all about?" Ino asked**_

"_**what do you mean?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**we saw you two holding hands with Sasuke and Naruto" Ino said.**_

"_**oh that well yeah we're dating them" replied Sakura.**_

"_**dating them?" asked Tenten and Ino in unison.**_

"_**yeah, they asked us out the other day and we accepted" Hinata said.**_

"_**but Sakura likes Sasuke and you like Naruto and yet you're dating their best friends" Tenten said.**_

"_**I'm so over Sasuke besides Naruto is the one for me" Sakura said.**_

"_**and I gave up on Naruto and started to see Sasuke in another light" Hinata said.**_

_**And the two began to sigh dreamily again as they thought about their men.**_

**End of flashback**

"so how did you two find out about Sasuke and Naruto dating Hinata and Sakura?" Ino asked.

And Neji and Shikamaru began to recall that event.

**Flashback**

_**It was lunch as Neji and Shikamaru were sitting down and they saw Naruto and Sasuke walking to their table both of them looking very happy Naruto was grinning like an idiot who has won a big prize and Sasuke was smirking like a bastard who has just won the biggest prize in the world.**_

_**As they went to join Neji and Shikamaru.**_

"_**what's going on?" Neji asked.**_

"_**yeah, you're both been acting like this since first period" Shikamaru said.**_

"_**well, we both have girlfriends" Naruto said.**_

"_**you must be joking?" Neji asked shocked.**_

"_**nope" Naruto said still grinning.**_

"_**who are they?" Shikamaru asked.**_

"_**Sakura" Naruto said.**_

"_**Hinata" Sasuke said.**_

"_**WHAT HINATA" shouted Neji as he stood up and everyone in the cafeteria were staring at their table looking at Neji weirdly, well his fan girls were squealing and blushing when they saw him.**_

_**And he went back to sit down and glared at Sasuke.**_

"_**when did that happen?" he asked**_

"_**I walked her home, she told me she likes me then kissed me, I asked her out, and she said yes" replied the Uchiha.**_

"_**you better take care of her" Neji said.**_

"_**I will" Sasuke said.**_

**End of flashback**

Tenten and Ino were giggling while Shikamaru was smirking as they stared at a blushing Neji as he recalled that memory.

"it's not funny" he said.

"of course it is you shouted in the cafeteria" Shikamaru said still smirking.

"shut up" Neji said.

"oh come on Neji it's not everyday you shout in front of everyone" Tenten said.

"so true" Ino said giggling.

While they were all making fun of Neji and he was glaring at them. They failed to notice that the two certain pair were coming from behind them holding each a water gun from I don't know where they got it from and before anyone knew they were all wet. And they turned around to glare at four people who were laughing and began to run and the other four stood up and chased after them (yes so does Shikamaru).

Later that day. After everyone were wet they went to the showers separately and got out wearing their clothes and they all headed back to the van with Neji in the driver's seat and everyone were in the back except for Ino as she was sitting next to Neji. And he drove off back to the road.

While Neji was driving everyone were either talking or looking at the window. Naruto and Sakura were talking to Sasuke and Hinata, Tenten was looking at the window and Shikamaru was about to go to sleep.

While Ino was having a conversation with Neji.

'_I can't believe that bastard wants me back after what he did ' _Tenten thought as she stared at the window remembering that day when Kankuro Sabaku, her ex-boyfriend, cheated on her.

**Flashback**

_**Tenten was walking to her locker since she forgot to bring her notebook when she saw her boyfriend talking to one of her best friend Mekaila Toshiro. At first Tenten was wondering why they weren't in their classes and she was about to say something when she saw Kankuro leaning in and kissed Mekaila pulling her closer to him and Tenten's eyes began to water as she grabbed her notebook and ran away from them.**_

_**The next day**_

_**Tenten was with Kankuro at their usual spot when Tenten began to speak.**_

"_**it's over"**_

"_**what's over babe?" Kankuro asked**_

"_**don't call me babe I meant it's over between us" Tenten said.**_

"_**I saw you yesterday talking to Mekaila" she said.**_

"_**so?" Kankuro asked.**_

"_**you kissed her you jerk I never want to see you ever again" Tenten said as she got up and ran.**_

**End of flashback**

'_I can't believe he did that' _she thought.

Then she stared at the front to where Neji was driving and she couldn't help, but smile at him, he's been her best male friend when she was dating Kankuro, oh how she remembered the day when Neji asked her out on a date.

**Flashback**

_**It has been three weeks since Tenten broke up with Kankuro and it seems that everyone in school had heard the news as guys everywhere began asking her out on dates in which she declined. It wasn't until she saw Neji walking towards her.**_

"_**how are you holding up?" he asked.**_

"_**not good seems that the entire school heard the news" Tenten said.**_

"_**leave it to Ino to blab" Neji said.**_

"_**maybe I shouldn't have told her" Tenten said.**_

"_**every guy keeps asking me out and I always say no" she said.**_

"_**maybe you should move on and forget about Kankuro" Neji said.**_

"_**I'm trying to, but everywhere I go he's there" Tenten said. Then she felt something warm on her lips and she saw Neji kissing her and she kissed him back.**_

_**After they pulled apart Neji asked**_

"_**will you go out with me?"**_

"_**yes" Tenten said smiling at him and he smiled back.**_

_**And the two went walking holding hands.**_

**End of flashback**

'_who would have thought that I'd be dating the Hyuuga Neji' _she thought smiling. Just then she heard the car stopped so she turned back to the front to see that they've stopped in front of a house.

"why'd we stop here?" Ino asked.

"well we're staying with my sister and her husband for the night" Neji said.

"did you call her?" Hinata asked.

"yeah" replied Neji.

So everyone got out of the car and Neji locked it before heading to the door. When they got there Neji knocked on the door and it was answered by a pregnant female with shoulder length blonde/blue hair, peach colored skin, and silver gray eyes.

"come on in" the female said as she let them in.

"how are you Kymmie?" Hinata asked.

"I've been better" Kymmie said.

"how's the kid?" Sakura asked.

"still growing" Kymmie said.

"how far are you?" Ino asked

"five months" Kymmie said

"you must be happy" Tenten said

"I guess" Kymmie said

"hey where's that husband of yours?" Naruto asked.

"hold on" Kymmie said as she walked over to the stair cases.

"IZAYA ORIHARA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I CALL SHIZUO" she shouted.

"alright, alright I'm coming" said a voice.

As a raven haired male with a simple pale complexion and light brown eyes as he came down the stairs.

"yo" he said.

Then he was bonked on the head by Kymmie.

"that's all you have to say?" she asked.

"I guess" the male said.

"hello Izaya" Neji said and Izaya turned to face his brother-in-law.

"Neji" he said. Then he faced the others.

"everyone" he said.

"hi Izaya" everyone said.

"go show them to their rooms" Kymmie said.

"why me?" asked Izaya

"because I said so" Kymmie said.

"but Kymmie" whined Izaya

"no buts" Kymmie said before walking away to the kitchen.

When she left Izaya sighed and started to go upstairs letting the couples know to follow him which they did as they went up after him. While they were up Izaya went to the first room.

"Naruto and Sakura this is your room" he said.

So Naruto and Sakura went inside the room and Izaya continued to walk until he stopped at another room.

"Sasuke and Hinata your room" he said.

And Sasuke and Hinata went inside the room.

As Izaya walked he stopped at another room.

"Neji and Tenten" he said

And the pair went into the room.

'_so that leaves the Nara and his girl' _Izaya said before he continued to walk until they stopped at another room and said.

"this will be your room if you need anything talk to Kymmie other than that don't bother me" before he walked away back to where he was before his wife called.

When Izaya left Shikamaru and Ino went inside the room and started to get set up.

"why are we staying here for the night?" Shikamaru said.

"well Neji is tired and so is everyone it's a good thing Kymmie and her husband is letting us stay in their house for the night" Ino said.

Just then there was a knock and Ino over to open the door to see Kymmie there.

"sorry about that, but dinner will be ready in a bit" she said.

"okay" Ino said.

"I'll be back in a minute or two" Kymmie said before walking away and Ino closed the door.

When Ino closed the door she turned to the bed with Shikamaru was laying giving him a look.

"what's with the look?" Shikamaru asked.

And before he knew it Ino jumped him.

Meanwhile

Kymmie was setting up the table when her husband came into the dining room hands in his pockets.

"are you sure they're staying for the night?" he asked.

"for the last time yes now shut up and help me finish setting up the table" Kymmie said.

And Izaya sigh before helping his wife with the table.

After the table was set the couples went down the stairs and they all ate the dinner that Kymmie prepared.

After they were done eating they went back upstairs to get ready for bed.

The next morning

The couples left after thanking Kymmie and Izaya and drove off.

While they were in the car they saw so many things until Neji drove to another city.

"let's see we left Kymmie's house at exactly 6:45 it is now 7:00 perfect timing" he said.

"I still don't know why we left so early" Naruto said.

"because there's not a lot of traffic" Tenten said.

Just then there was a ring on Naruto's cell phone so he answered it.

"hello…oh hey how are you?…yeah…uh huh…WHAT" he yelled making everyone except for Neji to stare at him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he still yelled then he listened to the person on the other line.

"when did that happen? Last night? But…wait what?"

"who knew? Just me? Really? Oh well then congratulation…of course not…alright I will bye I love you" he said before hanging up.

"who was it?" Sakura asked.

"that was Kitty" Naruto said.

"what did she say?" Hinata asked.

"well Itachi popped the question and she accepted" Naruto said.

"she's engaged?" Ino asked.

"yeah" Naruto said.

"CONGRATULATION" shouted the girls.

"hn, so Itachi asked Kitty" Sasuke said.

"yep, she told me to tell you that" Naruto said.

"and that later on he may call you" he said.

"hn" Sasuke said.

Then the car was silent.

Later

The couples arrived at an amusement park where each went to where they wanted to go.

Naruto and Sakura went to drop tower, Sasuke and Hinata went on the pirate ship, Neji and Tenten went on the Frisbee, and Shikamaru and Ino went on the House of mirrors.

Unknown to them that there were two pairs of eyes watching them their every move, but for different reasons.

Shikamaru and Ino emerged from the House of Mirrors as they started to walk around the park.

"isn't this fun?" Ino asked

"yeah I guess" Shikamaru said.

"oh come on Shika-kun don't be such a party pooper we're here to have some fun" Ino said.

"I know" Shikamaru said.

Just then they saw the others coming their way and boy were they messed up their hairs stood up.

Ino was trying hard not to laugh at their appearance, but failed completely in that.

"HA, HA, HA" she laughed.

"SHUT UP INO" shouted Sakura glaring at the platinum blonde female.

"I -laughs- I can't -ha ha-help it" Ino said still laughing.

"had a nice ride?" Shikamaru asked smirking.

"yeah it was fun" Naruto said.

"well let's go do something else" Neji said.

As they walked around still unknown about two figures following them everywhere they went.

It was getting dark so the couples decided to head back to the car before dark, when all of a sudden there was a voice.

"going somewhere?"

And the pairs turned around to see a male with bushy brown hair, pale skin colored, and dark sunglasses.

"who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm quiet surprise that you have forgotten about me after all this time" the male said.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I see you and Sakura are still together as are Sasuke and Hinata. I'm surprise that Shikamaru is still with Ino as for Neji and Tenten" the male said.

"how do you know our names? Who the hell are you?" Ino asked.

"what are you all doing here? Clearly that you are all on vacation are you not" the male continued.

"surely you remember me Hinata" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't you look familiar" Hinata said.

"look just tell us who you are" Sasuke said glaring at the male.

Then Shikamaru and Neji sigh before walking over to the male.

"it's been a while…Shino" Shikamaru said.

"SHINO" shouted everyone except Neji and Shikamaru.

"hold on that's Shino? As in Aburame Shino?" Tenten asked.

"it sure has been" Shino said.

"so what have you been up to?" Neji asked.

"I'm president of my family's company" Shino said then he stared at the others.

"I'm here on vacation when I happen to notice you four in the amusement park I decided to at least have some sort of talk with you all" he said.

"Shino-kun, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you" Hinata said.

"it's quiet alright Hinata" Shino said.

"so, how you been?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing quiet well, I've found my other half and married her" Shino said.

"you're married?" Naruto asked.

"yes, she's at home with my son" Shino said.

"you're a father too?" Ino asked.

Shino nodded in confirmation. Just then another male came he has silver gray hair tied in a pony tail, with glasses on.

"hello everyone it's been a while" he said.

"Kabuto where have you been?" Shino asked.

"I've been around" Kabuto said then he stares at the group.

"well, well this is a surprise if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" he said as he stared at the guys.

"Kabuto" said both guys. Making their girlfriends stare at them worrying.

"of course how can I forget these beauties Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura lovely as usual" Kabuto said staring at the girls making them blush.

"watch it bud" Naruto said as he and Sasuke stood in front of their blushing girlfriends glaring at Kabuto.

"Kabuto don't try to provoke them" Shino said clearing seeing what his companion is doing.

"it can't be helped" Kabuto said.

'_since when did Shino and Kabuto became so friendly' _Ino thought as she stared at them.

'_why would they hate Kabuto so much' _she thought as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke as they were still glaring at Kabuto.

"well I best be off" Shino said as he turned around and walked away.

"I better go as well pleasure seeing you again especially you Hinata" Kabuto said staring at Hinata before turning around and walking away.

"bastard" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke" Hinata said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"can we go now it's getting late" Shikamaru said.

"yeah lets' go" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and walked away.

"hn" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto's example and grabbed Hinata's wrist and walked away.

"troublesome drama" Shikamaru said.

"you can say that again" Ino said while Neji and Tenten nodded in agreement before they began to follow their friends.

When they arrived at the van they saw the guys and their girlfriends already inside the car sitting together.

"let's go" Sasuke said as he and Naruto turned to face them glaring at them making them gulp before going inside as well and Neji turned on the car and drove off.

While Neji was driving everyone were really quiet ever since the incident with Kabuto. Neji kept looking at the mirror every once in a while making sure that Sakura and Hinata are alright with Naruto and Sasuke sitting next to them. Tenten and Ino were glancing at their friends from the corner of their eyes making sure they're alright while Shikamaru was wide awake worrying about his friends.

Ino was about to say something, but she saw Naruto staring at her preventing her from saying anything making her shut her mouth.

'_I've never seen Naruto this mad before not even with Sasuke. Their glares are so alike now' _she thought.

'_what could have caused them to hate Kabuto so much' _Tenten thought.

The following week

Everything was back to normal as Ino was driving the car back home and she could hear everyone chattering even herself as she talked to Neji next to her both of them discussing about hair.

Everyone has forgotten about what occurred with Kabuto. Especially Naruto and Sasuke as they were both arguing with each other which of course made Sakura and Hinata sigh at that before laughing.

Tenten was talking to Shikamaru trying to keep him awake, but everyone were having the same thing in their heads.

'_did they really forget about that incident'_ they thought as they glanced at the two pairs.

When Ino drove she parked at her house and she got off saying bye to everyone and kissing Shikamaru before going into her house. When Neji took the wheel he stopped at Shikamaru's house, who got off and going straight home, before driving off again. When he stopped at Tenten's house he almost didn't want his girlfriend to go, but he had to so Tenten pecked Neji's cheek before going into her house.

Next was Naruto's house, which he and Sakura shared, the pair got off after saying bye to everyone then he stopped at another house a few blocks from them and saw Sasuke and Hinata get off since they live together as well saying bye to Neji before going inside their home. Then Neji went back to Tenten's house since he can't seem to live without her.

Upon arriving her home, he knocked on the door Tenten answered the door looking confused.

"Neji what are you doing here?" she asked

But she was answered as a pair of lips came crashing into hers and she accepted the kiss. Breaking from the kiss she pulled him inside and they continued to kiss.

Unknown to them their friends were doing the exact same thing.


End file.
